Eclipsed Intentions
by One for Inspiration
Summary: One-Shot. Death included. Inspired by Sholay. Some people wondered about how Penelope Spectra was when she was alive and how she met Bertrand. This story is how they met, how they lived, and how they died.


"Eclipsed Intentions"

(A/N: I made this story as a little present for a friend called Sholay on Fanfiction. You can find one of her stories being "The Soul Sepulchre." I would like to give her credit for giving me the ideas for this story. Enjoy.)

Penelope Spectra was described as a conniving little witch when she attended a university. A huge majority of the student body claimed that she had bullied some of them through verbal communication.

The Dean of the university called in to see if what they were saying was all true as he never wanted the students to suffer. So he called Penelope up to his office one day to discuss what methods she uses as her major had been psychology. She had started on writing a thesis that she claimed would "Help a person understand what it is that causes them to fail."

The Dean had expressed interest in her so called thesis and wished to read the essay. "I really do appreciate the offer in taking time out of both our schedules to work this out." She slyly lied through her teeth.

The dean felt a headache coming on as he had plowed through the thesis on people's "Reflection on the Inner Self". In her essay she had talked about what people need to face in order to move on but even if he wanted to see the student's point of view, he couldn't pinpoint the flaw that talked about it.

Sure whenever people want to change they would first have to acknowledge the fact that something was wrong with them. He learned that from first-hand experience when it came to quitting his addiction to marijuana years back. There were pieces of advice which spoke about how people needed to admit to a fault in order to improve. Maybe it was what people were interpreting it as? He didn't know and he didn't want to wrongly accuse anyone of anything as it had caused many problems in the past.

"0"

The woman graduated from the university and found a job working at a psychology clinic at a high school in the Northern part of the state. Of course it was by sheer coincidence that one of the students from the same university actually worked there with his uncle as a summer job.

Some time passed and Penelope developed a lustful relationship with Bertrand. An advisor who worked at a rival school that gave the current school Penelope resided in some hard competition in athletics.

At times she would reminisce about how beautiful she was with her youth. Bertrand knew at times she was a bit of a narcissist but he didn't care as long as they had a good night with each other. Drinking wine, having a good meal at a coffee stand or random restaurant it sometimes varied. Most of this was done however at the expense of the money they got from their faulty sessions with the students. Penelope didn't care as long as she was able to make these people miserable as it was just so intoxicating just to take in their misery.

Months progressed and people at the school started to fail their classes and the principal's nephew almost committed suicide by slitting his wrists. He said that there was a voice in his head always telling him he would never be good at anything and suicide was his best method of dealing with the pain.

His uncle tried to get to the bottom of the situation by launching an investigation. But the search yielded no results. Penelope was as ecstatic as a clam that she got away with her acts.

What she didn't know was that the nephew of the principal made some friends with the local seniors. One of which had a black and white view of right and wrong. This was a girl who got a scholarship to study at The University of Yale. She looked through the last few sessions of people who became depressed overnight.

She discovered that the students had mainly been receiving high levels of negative reinforcement from the psychiatrist and that she had developed a relationship with the advisor of a rival school. She proceeded to tell her principal and all he did was place Penelope on probation.

Penelope's probation lasted for the rest of the school year, which was unfortunately only three months. During this period of hers, she would usually take some time and spend it with Bertrand speaking about the cons of all the students in their schools.

Summer passed on by and she was off probation. However, when school came back around and that person from her college days was still there, she decided on having a little fun.

The man's financial problems were starting to show and he didn't want to rely on his uncle's help forever. This wasn't the only thing depressing him though. He had just got shot down by his fifth girlfriend and was starting to doubt himself.

This was Penelope's chance. Collecting herself and going over to the desk she saw how upset he was and decided to have her fun right here and now.

Walking up to her current colleague's desk she decided to have a little chit chat with him.

"Trying to get in a new record for the world's fastest typist?" She asked the man in her rather seductive tone.

He did not want to be bothered right now but his uncle had told him that its always good to get to speak to other people. So why not give it a shot? Of course he was terrible when it came to speaking to women.

Clearing his throat he began to speak: "Looks like it doesn't it? Nah, just working overtime."

Penelope chuckled. "It's only a little past four you know."

Cheeks flushed red at the remark, "Well it doesn't really matter, got to try and get a little bit more in so I can learn to be on my own."

"Oooh, someone's trying to be feisty tonight. But you should remember that not all people tend to have that talent. Some just aren't destined to have a love life." She sneered. 'This was getting good'. She thought as she noticed the man's heightened expression of misery.

He had been thinking that maybe he was destined to be a bachelor all his life. Yet, he didn't feel like it was true.

"You're just upset you can't find a proper girlfriend. Maybe try looking in other areas for them. Otherwise you won't get a chance!" she added the dramatic finish for a bit more of a flare.

"Maybe I should just give up." He whispered.

"0"

The new semester rolled around for the student and he started to take night classes and as an added bonus try to get Penelope's help as a dating coach.

His uncle noticed a difference in his social life at the school as he was starting to wear that depressed look almost twenty four seven. His grades started sliding and his methods of getting to ask a girl out were failing miserably. He was afraid that his nephew was going to kill himself one day soon so he got him some help with another psychiatrist. He still did not let up.

The man's life started to spiral downhill till his uncle had to let him go because of the constant depression. Later that week, he got a call from the hospital saying that his nephew had died from an overdose.

It tore the uncle apart. He went and did some investigating and found out he was getting help from Penelope and Bertrand. Figuring something was up, he made his way to her house in the dead of night where he found Penelope and Bertrand having a fabulous time with each other and laughing about that poor nephew's death.

Bertrand wondered what her boss would say if he believed that she was the main cause of his nephew's death. She just shrugged it off and told him which he greedily agreed to that they lie a bit about what they knew. "So this is what my nephew has been financing just to have a better life. I taught him to use good judgement but to think my own school therapist actually went behind my back and did something like this? I don't think so.'

The next week after his nephew's funeral, he decided to see if Penelope's greed and lust had fully consumed her. He brought her and her so called lover an expensive bottle of Vodka. But this wasn't some tampered vodka. If one person drank enough of it they would start to feel the effects of alcohol poisoning within a few drinks. And Bertrand, because of his old age, it would work on him quicker.

To say that Penelope was surprised was an understatement. Not many would go out of their way just to make their colleagues happy. "Sorry about your loss sir." She gave a thin frown, but the principal knew she was lying through her teeth.

"I know and I do need time to grieve and I brought this to calm me but I figure you might have more use for it. Besides, you already showed great dedication in your work."

Penelope took the bottle without much hesitation. Confirming his suspicions. "Well thank you sir." I'll have it over the weekend thank you".

That weekend evening she and Bertrand decided that they would have another night of fun together then Penelope would go to another school maybe his and she could work with him there. The idea was tempting and doable. She didn't want to see anymore of her current employer's sulking face. She wanted to stay young with Bertrand and enjoy the youth more than those snobby teens.

The two of them consumed so much alcohol till they both got so drunk they decided to have that bottle the principal gave to her just to satisfy their tastes. Within thirty minutes of drinking the vodka they both passed out and died in bliss and happiness from alcohol poisoning.


End file.
